helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky's Birthday Party
Info The Olineaux family seems to be preparing a birthday party for Vicky! Objective Follow Balfey to Mansion.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Miss Ellenstein! We need your help! Magda: Huh?! Younger Lord Olineaux! You scared me! Balfey: Emm... Please excuse me for being rude. But Sister Magda, we really need your help! Magda: Wait a minute. Could you tell me what happened? What problem have you met? Are there any other people in the same case? If it is a very dangerous incident, I think we'd better seek help from the guardsmen or the knights! Balfey: No... The problem is really serious, but it is in the way you're thinking of. And this problem can only be solved by you. Sister Magda is so beautiful and kind. You will definitely help us, right!? Magda: If you can't explain the problem clearly, I wouldn't know how to help even if I want to! Ah, do you want me to find sponsorship for your new invention? Balfey: No, even more important than that. It's... Magda: What? Balfey: It's Vicky's birthday! I need your help, sis! Magda: Ah, Miss Olineaux's birthday is coming. ...Birthday? Problem? How can her birthday be a problem? Balfey: Um, it's... hard to explain. But you must believe me, this is really a very serious problem! Could you please come with me to the Headquarter! Magda: Headquarter!? Balfey: Ah, it's actually my home. But now everyone's nerves are in edge. Hugh and mom started using headquarter first, then I had no choice. Magda: (I'm not even more curious.) (I should go to the Olineaux mansion and see what's happeneing.) Story Chat 2 Servant: Ah, welcome, Miss Ellenstein! Come in, please. The madam has been waiting for a long time! Magda: (Why do even the servants treat me as their savior?!) Balfey: Mom, Hugh, I brought Miss Ellenstein back! Hugh: Well done, Balfey Private First Class! Christie: Very good. We can now start the council of war. Magda: I thought I've used to their strange behaviors. But why everyone seem combative? If I remember it correctly, I'm invited to discuss Miss Olineaux's birthday... Christie: Indeed, but things are more dire than you expect. Hugh: After our last attempt with Balfey, surprise parties do not seem to work. Balfey: You used me? Hugh: It's hitting two birds with one stone! We celebrated and experimented on your birthday. Balfey: ... Hugh: Can I continue? (coughs) We still want to throw a small party with family here, and we decided not to hide it from Vicky. But there's a new problem. Christie: Her standards on wine are too unrealistic! Magda: ... Eh? That's it? Hugh: That's it? Ah, Miss Ellenstein! You have no idea. She's a different person when talking about anything related to wine! None of the bartenders we invited were able to meet her expectations. One even cried and said he would quit after hearing her comments... Magda: That's impressive! But Lady Olineaux herself if a skilled sommelier. It's not surprising. Hugh: We can't let her make drinks so we want your help in thinking of any ideas. Magda: Well, it is her birthday. It's a bad idea to ask her to do that. Hugh: Huh? Don't you know that Vicky... Christie: Hehehe, exactly, that's what I'm thinking. Does anything come to mind, Miss Ellenstein? Has Vicky ever mentioned to you what flavor does she like, or anything about base liquor and ingredients. Magda: Emm, please give me a moment to think about it. (Has she ever told me what kind of wine she likes? Anything should be work...) : Base Liquor : Magda: As I remember, Miss Olineaux once mentioned that she prefers to use agave as the base wine when she is bartending! In this way, it can develop a variety of different flavors, and can offer more choices to flexibly respond to different needs. : Hugh: That's based on other people's tastes. I don't think it's related to her favorite wine. : Magda: Emm, he's right... : Balfey: And some bartenders used agave but she scolded them harshly. : Magda: (Miss Olineaux is very strict!) : Flavor : Magda: Ah, I remember how she complained about not being able to buy a wine she wanted. : Christie: So she told you what wine she wanted to drink! It was a smart choice to ask you. Is the wine banned or out of stock? But in any case, it would be fine for use to know what wine she's looking for. My silly niece should've mentioned it to us. There isn't any wine the Olineauxes can't find. : Magda: I don't remember the specific name. I remember Miss Olineaux said... The merchants in the wine market now are too conservative that she can't buy the wine that she wants. Knowing what flavor she wants would also be useful. ...Why are all of you giving me that look? : Balfey: Emm... I... : Ingredient : Magda: I remember Miss Olineaux once said really want to taste the wine made with the blood of the griffin... : Balfey: Blood of griffin!? : Christie: Oops, oh... Did she read too many books on adventuring? It's said that the griffin's blood is a precious, magical substance. One drop will grant soldiers high morale and even dispel their feelings of despair and pain. : Balfey: That can't be called wine! And all these tales needed an entire army to catch a griffin. Why does she want such a dangerous thing? : Christie: Well, it's only a small drop. Griffins will allow friends to take their blood according to legend... : Hugh: Why are you both acting as if it exists? Vicky should just be joking. There's a higher chance for the next bartender to gain her approval than finding a kind griffin. : Magda: I agree... Vicky: I was wondering why my dear uncle had the time to go shopping today. There was a council of war without me. Balfey: Vicky! Why are you here so soon?! Christie: ...Zoe? Zoe: I tried my best... Magda: My Lord! (I am still thinking about why the Duke is not present. Now I know that he is responsible for distracting Miss Olineaux...) Vicky: Oh, sorry to bring you into our family affairs, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah, I wanted to help prepare for your birthday! But I didn't do much... Vicky: It's all right. I'm already grateful for your efforts. Aunt, Hugh, Balfey... I understand it was difficult. Thank you for what you've done. Balfey: You don't need to say thank you. We are family! And we like to prepare for your birthday! Hugh: Yes. If only you weren't so picky about wine! Christie: My children are growing up... (sobs) Zoe: (coughs) Christie, Miss Ellenstein is still here. Magda: Ahahahah, I haven't see anything. Zoe: Please... Magda: (Although he said that, I can tell he was happy while being hugged by the Duchess!) Vicky: I'll make the wine for my birthday. Christie: What?! Hugh: No way! Absolutely not! We've said you can't bartend on your birthday! Vicky: Since it's for me, no one else knows me better than myself. But this is an exception. Miss Ellenstein is always there for me. Shouldn't I return the favor? Balfey: Damn, she's using Miss Ellenstein as an excuse! Zoe: Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah, yes! I'm here! Zoe: I often tell my children that people must be responsible for their actions. Magda: (What did I do?!) Zoe: Since Vicky insists, you must attend her birthday party. As for the reason why we have done these things, you will find out on the birthday party even if you don't want to. Magda: Don't keep me guessing! Vicky: Hmph... Story Chat 3 Christie: Ugh... Hugh: I knew it would become like this. Magda: That's... I don't want to comment on their behavior... Vicky: Are you giving the wine I made to a plant, Ba~l~fey? Balfey: I am not, I swear! Vicky: Heheheh, do you really think you can lie to me? Balfey: Vicky, I really can't drink the wine you made. You know I'm bad at drinking! Vicky: I won't force you. Just take a sip. One is enough. Balfey: You look ready to pour the wine down my throat... All right, I'll do it. Uh... well, it seems that it's not... strong... Huh? Why are there... angels flying around me...? Magda: Young Lord Olineaux! Hugh: I shall always remember you. Magda: (Everyone is giving up?!) Vicky: Hehehe, it's good... To celebrate birthday... It's the only day of the year I can drink the wine I want to drink the most. Happy birthday, woo-hoo! Magda: As long as she uses her own preferences, she will almost kill the few people who can drink. Why has nobody told me this?! Hugh: It's embarrassing. And Vicky wouldn't allow us to tell others. Christie: Fortunately, the wine can be burned. There's no need to clean up. Magda: (Even the Duchess...) Vicky: Why does everyone try to stop me? I want to experience what it's like being drunk once in a while! But since I drink the wine I like, I'll forgive you... This feeling is so good... I am so happy... (Hiccup) Ah, want a drink? Don't you want to experience the feeling of happiness? Servant: Please spare me! Vicky: Oh, you don't care about my feelings. Dearest Magda... Magda: I- I... I dare not to drink! Ah, I can seek help from the Duke! My lord, please help me... Zoe: Wine? What wine? Magda: Ah, I'm finished. Vicky: I love birthdays- Balfey: Woo-hoo~ Zoe: Woo-hoo! Magda: Forget it, as long as you are happy... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript